Chipped
by hungergames120
Summary: set 3x11 Bellamy chipped instead of Raven
1. Chapter 1

AU Where Bellamy takes the chip

Clarke stared at Bellamy who was tied to Niyahs bedpost so he wouldn't hurt himself. He had dried blood on his lips and dark circles under his eyes.

She came back to Arkadia to find out Lincoln was dead and Bellamy was being controlled by some bitch in a red dress. Raven was currently working on a way to get the chip out of him but they didn't have much time as A.L.I.E was closing in.

Clarke volunteered to take the first watch and give the others space namely Octavia who was mourning Lincoln and Jasper who hated her. Clarke asked Octavia about the cuts on Bellamy's face but all she got was a mumbled reply with a glare. She didn't want to know.

"Why'd you take it you idiot?" she whispered sadly as she turned and began to tear rags for bandages.

"Because Clarke… I didn't want to feel pain anymore." A drawling voice replied as she swung round to look at a smirking Bellamy.

Clarke took a cautious step closer "Bellamy?" she asked

"A.L.I.E's here too" he said gesturing to a corner of the room with a nod of his head.

Clarke didn't bother to turn around and focused on Bellamy who stared back with cold eyes. Eyes similar to when they first met and hated each other but darker and sadistic.

A. 's eyes not Bellamy's.

Before she could say anything Octavia walked into the room slowly with her hand on her sword. She saw her brother as a threat not a person. It scared Clarke.

"So you're awake" she said as she came closer, hand grasping the sword tightly.

"Obviously" was the only reply she got.

Clarke saw Octavia grit her teeth and anger flash in her eyes but she stayed silent. So Clarke asked the questions.

"When did you take it?" she said calmly, Bellamy's gaze flittered back to her.

"After the incident with Lincoln" came a cool reply from Bellamy who looked between his sister and Clarke.

"That incident was the murder of my boyfriend" Octavia hissed angrily as she stalked closer towards Bellamy who did nothing but smile back serenely.

Clarke stepped forward and took her arm before she could do anything rash. "Stop." She spoke steadily as she pulled Octavia back.

"This is what she wants, for us to turn on each other." Octavia opened her mouth to respond but Bellamy was quicker.

"Oh how clever you are Clarke" he said sarcastically before pausing and turning his head slightly like he was listening to something.

He turned back to them and smirked again "You know if the chip had been offered to me sooner I would have taken it."

He stared directly at Clarke "Like when you abandoned me after Mt. Weather" Clarke flinched at that but didn't respond, that's exactly what he wanted.

"You and Octavia" now Octavia looked confused.

"What did I do?" she asked quietly, Bellamy gave her a condescending look.

"Really O?" he said before continuing "You chose Lincoln and grounders over you own brother. I would never do that." Bellamy said brightly like they were talking about the weather.

Octavia glared "I needed to find out who I was." She said

"It's not always about you O" came a quick reply "I gave up pieces of myself for you, I would die for you! And you flung it in my face." Bellamy spoke with such conviction it was frightening.

Octavia's lip trembled "I didn't think-know" she stuttered out.

Bellamy regarded her coolly "You don't think O" he said as he turned his head again before continuing.

"However that didn't hurt nearly as bad compared to when Clarke left."

Bellamy continued "We pulled that lever together and I thought we could get through it together but no. You left me to look after everyone else and when I came to help you? You threw it in my face and chose to stay with your precious Lexa."

Clarke stiffened at Lexa's name and Bellamy saw it and continued "You loved her?" he asked smirking widely.

"Be quiet." She hissed stepping forward slightly, now it was Octavia's turn to hold her back.

"Why should I?" he asked back lightly tilting his head slightly like a curious puppy before continuing, "Anyway you got her killed like you got Finn killed." He hissed smiling.

"SHUT UP!" she cried as Octavia dragged her backwards.

"Oh hit a nerve have we?" Bellamy sing-songed before going serious "It's funny that the ones we love the most always leave us whether it is permanent or temporary."

"You know Clarke… before taking the key I would have died for you." He looked at her again with dead eyes "Because I loved you" he whispered very gently.

Clarke felt her heart give a funny twinge she took another step forward and knelt down in front of him.

"I loved you and you chose someone else." He whispered very gently, his face was expressionless.

Clarke reached out a hand and laid it on his tied wrist that she bandaged. He looked right back at her with a smirk. He did it he successfully broke her into tiny pieces. But instead of breaking she looked directly into his eyes and spoke to A. .

"Listen to me you bitch, I'm going to get Bellamy back and when I do there is going to be hell to play." She said it calmly before standing up and turning to her medical kit.

"Why?" Bellamy said furrowing his brow.

"Because I care about him!" she said turning around and producing a scalpel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold him down" she commanded as Miller and Bryan went to undo his bindings.

As soon as Bellamy was free he lunged at her wrapping his hands around her throat tightly, he squeezed until her vision spotted but soon the pressure was gone as Monty shock lashed Bellamy twice to take him down looking sick as he did it, Bellamy was like a brother to him. Miller and Bryan wrestled one arm down and Octavia and Jasper the other. Bellamy stared at her the entire time with bloody lips.

As soon as they got him down he wacked his head repeatedly on the wooden headboard growling and spitting as he did it.

"Stop him!" Octavia cried as she ran forward and tried to restrain his head. He stretched his neck and tried to bite her but Octavia managed to help them flip him over and tie his head down.

Octavia retreated back to Clarke who was still gasping, Clarke took her hand gently as she noticed Octavia's glistening eyes. "Please tell me this is going to work" she whispered to Clarke.

Clarke nodded determinedly she said she'd get Bellamy back and that is what she intended to do. She stepped forward again and repeated the order to hold him down.

Bellamy was now secured stomach down on the bed so Clarke had easy access to his neck. She wiped the smooth skin with some moonshine to sterilize it and she shakily held the blade over his neck. But before she did it she lent down and kissed his cheek and whispered quietly "I'm going to get you back." She then stood up straight and looked at Miller who had his shock stick poised.

Placing the blade over his neck she pressed in and cut a line down his neck trying to ignore the blood that split and ran down the sides of his neck. Bellamy's hissing went silent and he stopped struggling but she focused on pulling out the chip that was currently embedded into his neck.

He worked its way out like Lexa's did and as soon as Clarke had it, it was taken by Octavia and smashed on the floor with the butt of her sword repeatedly until it was nothing but a few bits. Clarke half expected Bellamy to wake up but he didn't he just laid there limp.

"No no no" she repeated as she untied him quickly, Octavia helped and soon they turned him over and he laid their motionless.

Clarke heard a choking sound and looked up to see Octavia gather her big brother into her arms and card her fingers through his hair as tears fell freely down her face. The room was deathly silent everyone looking a Bellamy in shock. Clarke stepped forward and took his hand and kissed it before deciding that wasn't enough and leant in and kissed him very gently on the lips.

"You said together" she squeaked out as he didn't respond and soon she felt sobs rising and cried into his chest occasionally kissing him over and over.

She was just about to let go when she heard a groan and there was a collective sigh of relief when Bellamy opened his eyes.

He smiled up at Octavia who smiled back tearily and then he looked at Clarke with warm eyes, his eyes.

"How's It going Princess?" he said with a warm smile.

Laughing Clarke lent in and kissed him again.


End file.
